


Dance with the Devil's Son

by moeyywrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, It's just cute a fluffy, Jack Kline Fluff, Jack Kline/Reader - Freeform, Kissing, dancing with Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeyywrites/pseuds/moeyywrites
Summary: Aaaand here’s a Supernatural fic for you all. I absolutely adore Jack. I mean, how can you not? Also, this fic is inspired by the song “Dance with the Devil” by Breaking Benjamin. It has nothing to do with the lyrics, just the name and my love for the song.Jack wants to listen to the reader's music, and they end up surprising each other as well as themselves.
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Dance with the Devil's Son

As much as you loved spending time with the Winchesters and that adorable angel friend of theirs, you very much valued your alone time. Especially after a difficult case, you needed to not hear Dean blabbering on about his car or his taste in music. You craved silence from Sam trying to get you to give him cooking lessons. And, most of all, you really needed a break from Castiel pleading with you to teach him about every single piece of modern technology known to man.

Honestly, the only soul in that bunker that never got on your nerves was Jack.

You sighed, knowing that the sweet young man, who quickly gained your friendship, was in his room huddled behind the screen of his laptop watching Star Wars. Sure, you loved joining him, but there were times where you just needed a break from The Force. And now was definitely one of those times.

So, you settled onto you bed and cranked your Bluetooth speaker up as loud as you could. Luckily, the walls of your room were sound-proof, thanks to the former Men of Letters. Then, you pressed shuffle on your favorite playlist.

“Here I stand, helpless and left for dead,” you sang with the song. It was a pretty sad song, but you loved it. You closed your eyes as the lyrics filled your room, instantly calming you.

A moment later, your door creaked open. “Y/N?” you heard a faint voice ask against the music. You immediately paused the song and sat up.

“Yeah?” Your eyes landed on gorgeous blues staring at you from the doorway. You smiled lightly. “Oh, hey Jack.”

Jack beamed and entered the room, closing the door behind him. “I was wondering what you were up to. My eyes were hurting from watching the computer screen. I think I should take breaks every once in a while to lessen the strain.” You smiled and chuckled.

“Yeah, Jack. It’s not good to stare at that tiny screen for all that time. One movie could be anywhere from two to three hours, even more. That’s gonna hurt your eyes and give you a gnarly headache.” Jack nodded at your words.

“What are you up to?” he inquired sweetly as he eyed the side of your bed. You nodded to the spot as a silent invitation, but he was oblivious to your motion.

“You can sit there, Jack. Go ahead,” you finally offered. “I’m listening to music. It calms me when I need a distraction from the rest of the world, you know?” Jack’s eyes widened.

“Are you upset? Why do you need calming?” You chuckled and shook your head. He was so adorable sometimes.

“No, Jack. I’m not upset. It’s something I do while I’m relaxing. It’s just something that makes me happy.” Jack furrowed his brow as he started to understand.

Jack wasn’t someone who listened to a lot of music. You honestly didn’t know if he actually liked music, or what genre he would be interested in. While Dean drove the car, and blasted his greatest hits, Jack would occasionally tap his foot or fingers to the beat. But, he didn’t know any of the words, and he wasn’t the kind to be caught with headphones over his ears.

“Do you like music, Jack?” you inquired. Jack gave you a confused look, then shrugged.

“I don’t know. Some songs are really nice, and some are too loud for me. I guess I haven’t heard a lot of music.” His smiled picked up as he lifted his gaze back up to you. “Can I hear some of yours?” Jack glanced over to your speaker, then back to you. His eyes were filled with curiosity. How could you say no to that?

“Uh, sure. I don’t know if you’re going to like it.” You pressed the skip back button, then pressed play.

The song quickly filled the air around you once again. You closed your eyes as the soothing sound shivered over your skin. You sang along quietly, unable to resist, and began to sway. Your head bobbed a little as the lyrics continued.

Jack shifted, forcing your eyes opened. Was he dancing? Almost. He was swaying, mimicking you with stiff motions and a smile spread clear over his face.

“You like this, Jack?” He nodded.

“Yeah. His voice is nice, and the thrashing sound isn’t too harsh.” You chuckled.

“You mean the instruments? This is rock music, so there are a lot of drum sounds and guitar. That’s what usually makes up this genre,” you explained. Jack’s smile widened a little and reached out his hand.

“Do you want to dance? That’s what you do when you listen to music, right?” You smiled, then took his hand. This wasn’t the kind of music you danced with someone to, at least not in the classical sense, but that didn’t matter. You could never turn down Jack. If he enjoyed your music and wanted to dance, you were more than happy to.

Jack placed his hands on your waist, a rosiness quickly consuming his cheeks. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. His hands slowly slipped further around your waist and folded over each other along your lower back. You led him, swaying to the tempo as best you could.

“Who taught you how to dance?” you inquired as you gazed up at gorgeous blue eyes. Jack pursed his lips.

“I looked it up on the internet. I’ve also watched a lot of movies. I haven’t really practiced. I wanted to learn so I could dance with someone one day.” You chuckled to yourself.

“Does that give me the honor of being the first person you’ve danced with?” Jack’s face reddened a little more.

“Yes,” he muttered.

“Well, I’m honored, Jack Kline.” You sighed as you swayed with him, focusing on his breathing beneath your arms.

After a few moments, you leaned forward and rested your head on his chest. The motion surprised you as much as it surprised him. You never thought about doing that before, but something within you wanted to be close to him.

The next song came on and it was a little more upbeat than the last. You smiled as Jack froze, obviously not knowing what to do. You leaned back a little, studying him, then surprised yourself yet again.

Without warning, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. Jack didn’t respond at first. However, when you reached up and smoothed your fingers over his cheek, he leaned into the kiss. His lips curled against yours while his grip on your waist tightened.

Jack chased your lips as you pulled away, forcing a giggle from your throat.

“Well, I wasn’t planning for that to happen tonight,” Jack blurted bluntly.

“What? Dancing with me or kissing me?” Jack glanced away as he nibbled on his bottom lip.

“Both.”

“Well, how was it?” You could tell he was both ecstatic and shocked, which was the most adorable combination you had ever seen on him.

“I—I don’t know. I liked it, a lot, and I want to do it again.” His smile was so sincere, so sweet, that you couldn’t decline his request. So, you reached up and pressed your lips to his again.

The two of you held each other as the music swirled around you. You didn’t want this to end; you didn’t want to be alone tonight. You wanted nothing more than to be with Jack in that moment.


End file.
